To satisfy various desires of consumers, electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) are being launched and spread to modern society in the direction of strengthening customer services for various multimedia such as a voice, a video, etc. in addition to a basic function of telephony, etc. Because a speaker apparatus is essential to these various multimedia services, a device manufacturer is endeavoring to develop a high-output speaker apparatus at low cost under the same condition.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.